The Drunken Demon
by The Impostor
Summary: She could drink a demon under a table; 50 sentences of Cana/Mirajane


**A/N: Another 50 sentence challenge, They aren't connected, I own nothing, There needs to be more Cana/Mirajane (MirCa? Canajane?), so I thought I'd add one, seriously Cana/Mirajane; pass it on.**

**1. Comfort:** After Cana broke up with Hibiki, Mirajane was the first to comfort her.

**2. Kiss:** A drunken Cana unexpectedly kissed Mirajane's lips, but the Takeover Mage didn't mind, in fact she'd been waiting for just that.

**3. Soft: **Cana smiled as she felt Mirajane's soft touch on her shoulders.

**4.** **Pain:** A sharp pain shot through Cana's foot as she fell, but as Mirajane carried her to the infirmary with a quick kiss, Cana didn't mind.

**5. Worry:** Mirajane always worried when Cana went out on jobs.

**6. Rain:** Cana loved to kiss Mirajane in the rain.

**7. Wings:** Cana loved to fly with Mirajane in demon form, the flapping of leathery wings music to the drunk's ears.

**8. Happiness:** Mirajane gave Cana something that booze couldn't: happiness

**9. War:** "The war for Cana's heart was long fought and hard won, but it was more than worth fighting." Thought Mirajane, studying her beautiful girlfriend from across the bar.

**10. Ears:** Cana's ears were red from Mirajane's nibbling.

**11. Blessing:** She may turn into a demon, but it was hard for Cana to see Mirajane as anything but a blessing.

**12. Death:** "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE CANA!?" sobbed Mirajane.

**13. Burning:** Cana felt a burning in her chest whenever she saw Mirajane.

**14. Breathing: **Cana felt Mirajane breathing on her neck; she was alive, now to find Wendy.

**15. Weakness:** Cana and Mirajane were in perfect sync, one covering the other's weakness, and the battle was soon won.

**16. Tears:** Mirajane couldn't stop crying, why did Cana have to be with Hibiki?

**17. Promise: **I promise to marry you someday, Mirajane assured Cana

**18. Wind:** Cana and Mirajane couldn't keep anything tied down; picnics weren't nearly as romantic in the wind.

**19. Freedom:** Mirajane blasted through the runic wards on Cana's cell, her promise to free her girlfriend from her captors was not to be taken lightly.

**20. Talent:** Mirajane had many talents, but it took more than that for her to woo a certain pretty drunk.

**21. Life:** "There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with!" Cana said, in response to Mirajane proposing to her.

**22. Jealousy:** Cana flirted with everyone, but Mirajane took it in stride, knowing it was just to make her jealous.

**23. Child: **Mirajane and Cana searched endlessly for magic that would let them have a child, but eventually, they settled for adoption.

**24. Taste:** The taste of Cana's lips was almost enough to get Mirajane drunk, and she loved every minute of it.

**25. Devotion:** Cana and Mirajane were more devoted to their relationship than either of them had been to anything before.

**26. Forever:** "Even if it means going down to hell, and enduring all of the demons there, I'll be with you forever." Cana promised to Mirajane.

**27. Jester:** Cana looked ridiculous in a jester costume, but Mirajane found it adorable.

**28. New:** Every day Cana and Mirajane spent together felt like a completely new experience.

**29. Melody:** Cana loved it when Mirajane took the stage, the Melodies she sang brought joy to the drunken mage.

**30. Ghost: **Cana's body may have been gone, but her ghost wouldn't leave Mirajane.

**31. Home:** Their collective apartments weren't big enough, so Cana and Mirajane found a new home to move into

**32. Farewells: "**I'll be back in a week, sweetie, I promise." Reassured Cana as Mirajane kissed her goodbye.

**33. Never: **"I'll never leave you!" Promised Mirajane, in response to Cana's nightmares.

**34.** **Formal: **Formality was never Cana's strength, but still Mirajane managed to get here in an evening gown, and even more miraculously, to an upscale restaurant.

**35. Bonds:** The bonds between the drunk and the bartender grew stronger every day, and before long, grew into something more.

**36. Laugh:** No matter how bad Mirajane's day was, Cana could always make her laugh.

**37. Thunder:** Laxus tried to hit on Cana all of once, and let's just say Mirajane made sure the Thunder God didn't do it again.

**38. Snow:** "Being snowed in isn't so bad when it's with you." Mirajane said, cuddling with Cana for warmth.

**39. Smile: **Nothing made Mirajane happier than seeing Cana smile.

**40. Whisper:** Cana and Mirajane loved to whisper into each other's ears, it established a very personal sense of connection between them.

**41. Power:** Mirajane may have been strong, but Cana exerted a healthy amount of power over her.

**42. Fear:** Nothing scared Mirajane more than Cana being hurt or dying.

**43. Search: **Cana mysteriously disappeared on a mission, and despite no trace or evidence, Mirajane would never stop searching for her missing love..

**44. Hope:** After long years of unrequited love for Cana, Mirajane still couldn't let go; simply put, there was something in a little bit of hope.

**45. Whiskey and Rum:** Cana's loved Mirajane more than her Whiskey and Rum.

**46. Sun: **The sunrise commemorated the first night Cana and Mirajane spent together quite nicely.

**47. Valiant:** "Mirajane was, in a word, Valiant, and I loved her more than I can put into words." Cana closed her speech at her wife's funeral.

**48. Welcome:** Cana was always welcome in Mirajane's apartment, and it wasn't long before the guild found out why.

**49. Quirks: **Mirajane and Cana had more than their share of quirks, and dealing with them just made their relationship stronger.

**50. Believe:** At long last, Cana was hers! "A little bit of belief goes a long way." thought Mirajane.


End file.
